dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalya Kazakov
Slytherin 7th Year This character belongs to Fandom. |- | |} About The Kazakov story starts before the birth of Natalya or any of her siblings. In fact it starts before the birth of their parents as well. Natalya's story starts with her great great grandfather. He worked hard for the whole of his life, and because of him, the Kazakov family became one of wealth. As the next 3 generations came by, the Kazakov fortune increased. Anastasya Petrov was a russian ballet dancer. As well as that she was a witch. She'd attented the russian school for magic. Which was where she had met Matvey Kazakov. The pair were great friends but at the end of their final year they went their seperate ways. Never seeing each other again until one cold night in Moscow, Russia. Anastasya had been on her way home after the nights performance. She'd not been home in months due to the traveling with the company. She was almost home when she bumped into Matvey. Quite literally. When they realised who the other was they decided to go to a nearby coffee shop to warm up and catch up on how their lives had gone. Anastasya told him about her life as a principle dancer whilst Matvey in turn told her about the business he had started. They continued to talk even after the first meeting, and they found themselves, Slowly falling in love. They were married a year after the first meeting. By that time Anastasya decided she had had enough with traveling constantly. So she retired. Choosing to instead teach ballet at the local school. A month after, they found out she was pregnant. 9 months later they welcomed their first child into the world. A boy named Anton Kazakov. The couple loved their son to no end. Spoiling him with gifts. A year later, they had their second child. Naming the little girl Svetlana. From an early age Anastasya tried to get Svetlana interested in ballet, but even then she wasn't having it. 7 years later, Anastasya and Matvey welcomed their third child into the world. Natalya Kazakov. The second youngest child. Her younger sister was born a year later, they named her Emilia. But this isn't her story. Natalya was pushed towards dancing from an early age, much like Svetlana. But unlike her older sister Natalya took to it. She loved to dance, it made her happy. Plus it made her mother happy, which was a rather difficult thing to do. But as she got older she began to lose interest in dancing.She preferred to do other clubs such as gymnastics and martial arts. The only reason she stuck with dancing as well was to avoid conflict with her mother. But it still showed in her dancing her disinterest. Which in itself caused conflict. It was during one of these arguments with her mother when she was 10 that she showed her first signs of magic. She made the cd player that she had been using to practice blow up. It had shut her mother up for a while at least. Magic wasn't unknown to the Kazakov children. Both Nat's older siblings were being privately tutored for magic. Whilst the whole of the household as well used magic. It was instantly planned she would not be going to any of the magical schools. She would be privately tutored like her siblings so she could keep up with dance. She began her studies, like most children when she turned 11. A year later her little sister joined her. Everything seemed perfect. But nothing lasts forever. It happened shortly after her 12th birthday, she'd been at a martial arts class when it happened. Lucas, their butler had ran into the studio. He always arrived 15 minutes before class ended, to make sure she was alright. She knew instantly something was wrong. He told her there had been a fire. A magical fire, noone had been able to stop it. The whole house had burnt down, killing everyone inside. She'd made him take her back to the house to see the damage. She'd spent hours at the ruins of the house. She didn't cry, she was in too much pain for that. She'd lost everyone. It was that day something just snapped inside of her. Her emotions seemed to just disappear, she didn't care about anyone anymore. She refused to let herself feel that pain again. And it was from there the lying started. It started as little things like saying she was fine. Quickly spreading into more elaborate lies. Things changed after the death of her family. She was put into the care of Lucas. She would also inherit her fathers company and their family's money. At just 12 years old she had millions. But she didn't care about the money. She continued with her ballet. Putting more dedication into it. As well as keeping up with her martial arts and gymnastics. They seemed to be the only things she cared for. She didn't care about her lessons anymore either. The private tutoring continued until just before her 6th year. When Lucas, who had noticed the change in her behavior and had had enough, decided to enroll her in a magical school. None of the nearby schools would take her. So he resulted to try ones abroad. Finally finding a school in Britain to take her. Hogwarts. Which is where she will be going at the start of the new term Personality and Traits The first thing you should know about Natalya is she's russian. Second? She's a compulsive liar. And she's good at it. If she told you one day that her mother was a model and her father was high up in the ministry. Chances are, you'd believe her. Because she's good. She's good at lying. She's good at pretending. Accepting the truth however? That takes a bit of time. She never tells people the truth about her. The real truth about her family. That's why there's so many different versions of her life story out there. And she's happy that way. She lacks a lot in the emotions department, and the making friends department. But she decides pretty quickly if you're worth her time. She doesn't have the basic human empathy, she doesn't know what to do when people are upset and will usually get confused because of it. She can come across as a bit arrogant and spoilt when she likes but its usually just an act. Relationships Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|Anastasiya Kazakov (Mother) |align=right|She's a bit too pushy She's dead. What does it matter |- |align=left|Matvey Kazakov (Father) |align=right|He's a nice person, even if he doesn't have time for us He's dead, My opinion doesn't matter |- |align=left|Anton Kazakov: |align=right|She misses her big brother He was a horrible person |- |align=left|Svetlana Kazakov: |align=right|She misses her big sister She was a spoilt brat |- |align=left|Emilia Kazakov: |align=right|She misses her baby sister She just got on my last nerve |- |align=left|Lucas: |align=right|He's as good as family He's the help, what else do i have to say |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" What Friends!? |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP . Skills and Special Abilities She's a trained dancer, as well as being a gymnast and knows some martial arts Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:EasyChars